


Bleeding out

by orphan_account



Series: Daggers [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jetfire learns faster then Jetstorm but Jetstorm is stronger then Jetfire, M/M, Murdering, everyone thinks Jetstorm is ugly, jetfire jetstorm drifting apart, past not explained in till later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2983229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper takes notes, and Works on Stables, While Jetfire thinks about Jetstorm And there Apart so long drives Jetfire insane, while Jetstorm living the vigilante life keeping up with Keystroke, and Hiding behind cold stares from his peers. What could resemble this all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring me the Raisin

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, Jetfire and Jetstorm just...Falling apart, Cliffjumper Becoming a journalist, JetFire having fast learn ability, (like instead of say "Is you being okay?" Like "You okay?" ) while his brother still stays his normal self, and Jetfire being popular while Jetstorm stays in the back,  
> (Keystroke, is my OC for Jetstorm, But also a love Interest, but that's not the case, Keystroke is merely a HomeSchool Student like Jetstorm, so yeah and A enemy (who is not Jetstorm's vigilante life,)  
> Vigilante name:BlueWidow that name may be the fact threw Elita one, who suggested it, (and yes Elita one is also Jetstorm's friend.)

These nights were wasted...Thrown together, like it wasn't a problem, The.moon spheres are the only reason BlueWidow comes out..Of course there's more reasons, but this is just one,

People were Drunk, Cars were crashed, The only reason he wasn't moving yet was because of BlackBar-Keystroke.- His Rocket Built Shoes, shin stunning blue in the new moon,the click of the shoes made him jump but he didn't move, His blue mask lay on his eyes respectfully, His Dark Blue cape whooshing threw the night, and the Dark blue t-shirt Firmly along with the cape, his Blue tights, he tightens the skull like belt Around them, causing a red mark between it,  but he doesn't care, 

One little move and he could be noticed he heard a Clang sound and metal..he froze for a minute a voice spoke "Well, aren't we dressed lovely tonight. Blue?"

The voice taunts him, but he doesn't move Doesn't make a sound, "Can it Bar," Blue says, straighten up, and jumping down the ledge on th pavement Floor on top of a building roof, 

"What? Can't I see my favorite Person?" Blackbar's hands were twisting and turning, Crimson blood could be seen his Black t-shirt, Shows the Dryness of the rust blood, and his Flame, and red jacket shoes,  with his Black Leggings and Big combat boots his silver Hair lights like sky blue in the moon. BlackBar's smirks

"No...You call that a outfit? You can easily be noticed!" Blue Scolds him, 

Blackbar Shrugs "Well, I'm not in to that cape shit, so this jacket goes."

His smirk grows wider "Besides...You left this at the Nurses Yesterday. " his hands shows a Blue circle ball, with crimson markings and a claw, it reads' Jetfire' in the middle of the tiger claw 

BlueWidow Frowned "Don't need it."

Blackbar's smirk was gone and was just a mere face no Emotion "But you're brother-" 

"Don't you dare call Him my brother! " Blue's Eye's lite up at that,  and his hands were fist now,

BlackBar's Face turned in to seriousness his voice stern he said "Jetstorm....You're brother, no let me talk..Made this for you it's clear to me he still loves you, and..I gotta say the way he made this is pretty darn amazing. " Blackbar Held it up admiring Jetfire's work, 

"He doesn't love me..." Blue's fist Tighten "He wouldn't be Ignoring me if he still loves me!" 

BlackBar's Sighs, "Fine have it you're way stubborn. "

He throws the Necklace on the ground,  and leaves the wind woodshed and the Necklace falls of the Building..

a Clang was heard, but never found. 

* * *

Jetstorm, Lays his eyes on the board of the class, He's Glaring,  but he doesn't know it, the bell rings and the teacher motions for the students to come in, they groan as they sit down but Jetstorm pays little no attention at all, his eye's drift off to Jetfire's, he's talking..Perfectly, with Cliffjumper. 

Jetfire's Language got better in the fourth grade however Jetstorm's didn't, and thats what made Jetfire so popular he started talking normal, and Jetstorm. He just fell behind, While Jetfire kept going Jetstorm's stopped, 

He saw Elita motion for him to come over but he mumbled a' No you come over here.' She sighed, and passed a note, while the teacher was on the board writing down some math problem, 

The note finally got to him and it read: 

_You Alright?_

 He looked up at Elita, and saw a worried expression not wanting to get caught he mumbled yes, to lessen her worries,  he might as well ask the teacher if he could study the Math Test they have Tomorrow, there's a doubt she'll say yes cause he's the only one who study's

He saw Jetfire glance at him, Looked at his Notebook with the Math Problems, there is in no doubt that these are wrong, "Alright kids settle down settle down," there was giggling, and mumbling

 He needed to go to the library not sit here in hell, he Raises his hand

"Yes, Jetstorm? " Her voice is sweet he almost hates it, he hates the classes staring.the attention he's getting the way his brother is staring at him,  he hates

"I need to go study." That's the answer "Can I go to the library Miss.." he doesn't care about her name, he doesn't care about the students, 

"Oh, Sure I'll just write a pass to the library teacher, " she smiles, Apparently Jetstorm wasn't going to leave here without getting a remark from a student

"Ay!  How do we know he's actually studying!? He could just be getting out of class!" 

Jetstorm Turned to who was talking of course...Sentinel was it...Jetstorm stood and put his things in his bag, Glaring at him, he said "If you were smart...You could get out too." He snarled, the class 'Oohed. ' but Jetfire and Elita, Sentinel Flipped him off, but Jetstorm took the note from his teacher and headed out.

* * *

"Well, hey there Pretty~~" Keystorke Purred, Jetstorm ignored him, sitting down beside Elita instead "ey!  I'm all alone over here pretty! " Key poured

Jetstorm Smirked "Good."

Elita just shook her head, "You guys are Werid."

Both key and Jetstorm Smirked "Why thank you." They both said "We live for it." Jetstorm added key nodded

Elita Glanced, at the table two rows down, Jetfire blushed and turned away, Cliffjumper just looked at him weird "You're Brother's staring." 

"Yeah? What about?" Jetstorm's face Didn't lighten

"I think you should talk to him." Key said, "no." Came the quick Reply 

"Bluey~~~" Key was pouting 

Jetstorm glared at him standing up his hands firm on the table "Don't. You dare. Call me by my viligante name in here." He whispered harshly, half of the other tables were looking

"But." 

"No!" 

"..."

"..."

Jetstorm Blinked, the other tables were looking, he hated the attention,  he grabbed his stuff and went out the lunch room door,

* * *

He didn't want to enter...but he really needed his anti-depressants, He bite his lip, opening the door he stopped in his tracks as he saw his brother, And Princple Jazz..

He didn't need this, he could come back later..he was about to leave, when ratchet put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you're skipping out on your Time are you?" He raised his eyebrow, Jetstorms shoulders feel in a slump

"N-no," Came a shaky reply the hand feel off and Sighing in relief,  -He did not want a check on his body, cause it hurt, and he didn't wanna explain the Bruises, - ratchet grabbed his medicine and took two tablets and Grabbed a small cup of water,  and handed it to him,

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked,Jetstorm nodded small, and took the tablets, heard The principal Talking to Jetfire, in his Office, when he was done Jetstorm Spoke, "Is he..." his voice trailed off "Had a break down." Ratchet Said, 

"Oh.." there was a awkward Silence "Don't leave, The principal wants to speak to you too." Ratchet said and left to go tell the principal he was there Jetstorm took a seat on the blue brownish chair shoulders slumped,  he didn't wanna look at his brother, when he came out his eye's locked on his feet, he hummed silently to himself, 

As he waited.

Jazz came out with Jetfire...he looked Horrible, he motion For Jetfire to sit down, Jetfire didn't look at Him, Jetstorm followed Jazz in to his Office, 

He felt Uncomfortable.

* * *

 

He saw Cliffjumper drop Jetfire off, he waved goodbye with a small smile, Jetstorm hated it, he hated how he had to live with the person,who was his enemy he's going to have a talk with him..

* * *

 

Its nine o'clock, and he saw Jetfire in the kitchen cooking, He....hated how Jetfire could cook,..could be popular, could make his own bed, could...could make all the teachers, and students like him.. he hated He could learn to talk better..he hated how everyone thought he was pretty...or cute...No one said that to Jetstorm..He could even remember hearing his carrier on the phone saying 'I..I didn't want a Second child..it's..he's too much work!' Too much work, was what his carrier said, 

But that's when he also saw children homed papers..it it said his name on them, and...a-and all the bad things about him on them...sure he was reckless,  but so was Jetfire, when ever Jetstorm broke something it was a harsh punishment,  he would say' I-I didn't mean too.' And start crying, his Carrier would tell him to suck it up and ground him or somethin harsher, 

But when ever Jetfire Got in trouble or hurt it was 'Oh my poor baby.' Or' Its alright honey just Be careful next time.'

He hated it, He hated how the adults would give him attention, or how they would all was talk to him first, or ignore Him and talk to Jetfire, The kids would make fun of him, he barely ate, thats why when ever he ate his brothers cooking it always had a foul taste -His carrier would give him something disgusting or make him get his own food while Jetfire Got the good food.-

H-He hated how he had a crush..He he hated how it was Jetfire's friend..he he hated how it was Cliffjumper, 

_CliffJumper..._

His face heated up every time, he said his name or thought of it..

'It  just a stupid crush it'll pass...'Jetstorm thought

But it didn't. 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Warm Bodies (Pt. 1)

"We need to talk." The voice was Dark edgy, it had no Emotion 

Jetfire was trembling, he quickly put the pot of stew down, 

"I think...It'd be best if i...Live alone...." Jetstorm Didn't like talking he liked Moving going for the head first up, "I..-"

"Why?" His brothers voice sounded Hurt but eyes Not shown..

Jetstorm snorted as if it was funny " _Why?_ you ask me Why? When you Clearly know why brother! " His hands hit the table hard, The stew jumped as well did the Spoons and forks,

"I'll explain why! I've been bullied my hole life brother! Do you'd not notice!? I clearly have a foul taste of foods, I can't eat, I can't Sleep I can't- "

"we can get you help broth-"

"I don't want you're god Damn Help! I want out of this school I want out!..I-I I want out if your life! I want out of everyone's life!" He...he was crying..and he didn't know it..Tears Feel down his face,  

Jetfire watched, "All My life...Not once Have I experienced Love.." he left it with that, he ran out of the door Tears showing in the midnight moon, 

His Fist were held tightly together, He started walking, he didn't know were but he just didn't wanna be in there with his brother, he wiped his tears, 

He heard a hiss, and Books fall, he didn't realize it at first, but he opened his eyes, his face flushed, he saw..Cliffjumper. ..He Ran in to Cliffjumper. his feet were half way stumbling from the run in Cliffjumper spoke "Oh-oh I-m sorry I didn't, See w-where I-was g-going- Jetstorm?" 

Jetstorm shook, his head Getting out of trace, Cliffjumper was looking at him..h-He was looking at him! He started blushing "A-are you all right?" Cliffjumper Asked

"Uh-I I fine I mean Uhh I sorry I mean...-" Jetstorm was blushing, he hated Talking like this but no one ever taught him how to talk right, Cliffjumper chuckled slightly making Jetstorm Blush more,  "I uhh..." 

"I don't think we hardly ever Talk." Cliffjumper says,  he grabbed Jetstorm's hand He blushed, 

"I uh I'm sorry I ran in to you, I uhh was too busy reading hehe." Jetstorm looked up and saw a faint red on his cheeks 

"I-it's b-being okay."  _Dammit! Stupid Stupid!_

Cliffjumper giggled "Being?" 

Jetstorm flushed harder "I...I was never taught Good Language. "

"Oh."... "I could teach you!" Cliffjumper Spoke Excitedly 

Jetstorm blushed harder "Y-you don't have too.."

"I want too!" Cliffjumper said,

"Is- a okay."

Cliffjumper grinned, Jetstorm' s heart fluttered. 

 

 


End file.
